Title: Don't have one yet
by slopes
Summary: Because Wendy did not give the most realistic view of Neverland, Emily will have to serve and better show the readers what the place is truly like, what is magic, and how Peter's guests really mature on their journeys.


_So, I came across Peter Pan the other day and remembered how I used to love the mixture of mature and dangerous with children whom will forever be deemed innocence. This is kind of dark, as I feel it should be. Enjoy!_

* * *

He was a confident boy, though also highly likely to be clueless. If not for her mother's fairy tales, Emily would have screamed the moment he stole her from her room.

Or maybe not, flying in his arms over London made her sickly speechless. Cold and damp from the misty clouds, ears deafened and dress flapping about in the wind; if Peter Pan only offered these sorts frigid adventures, she wished to reconsider the invitation. But, her mother had assured her it was important she go and enjoy it too.

She was shy and naïve, always accepting what she was told. Except for this time, when she formed her own opinions a little too late. Despite the promise of fun, Emily wanted to stop, to fix herself, to not travel so high above the brick city.

"Please, slow down!" A commanding voice she had never had broke through, deflated just a little by the high possibility Peter would not hear over the rushing air. Yet he did, though his response made Emily regret ever speaking.

He cackled, in a way that certainly mocked her fear, and sped up, sending her heart racing once more, and fingers clutching, tearing into the waxy leaves of his shirt. Mischievous amber eyes and a devilish grin looked upon her wide frightened green face. She saw the creature, the hellboy whom held onto her tightly, and suddenly distrusted her mother's stories.

This was not a regular sort of game.

"What's the fun in going slow? Faster is always better." He said, though instead of accelerating this time, he kicked a leg out to the side, offing his balance and causing them to spin. Emily felt her body shift into the elbow of one of his wiry arms, the motion knocking loose a long withheld screamed. Her body kept rolling, crossing over his chest, before landing right back into his grasp.

She stiffened, registering the the summer salute had been a thousand feet above spiked towers and stone.

Her head yet dizzy, a combination of terror and the roll, Peter began again.

"Want to do another? This trick's just as fun." And before she could understand the words and protest, he swiftly counted, "One, two, THREE!"

His arms suddenly retracted from her backside, and she dipped low, her stomach flying upward with a funny constriction.

It took not half a second to realize what he had done.

This was what falling really felt like, less disorienting than the roll previously, more nauseating by its extended duration. Wind surged from underneath, throwing hair over her face and tangling her limbs in the billowing fabric of her nightgown. Panic clenched at every muscle, as she struggled not to sink into a comatose state of shock.

He would catch her. Mother promised he never let girls get hurt. He would catch her.

He was taking so long though. Seconds must have passed and the ground had to be coming close. He had not come.

Briefly, Emily wondered if she would hear traffic and see the lights pass her flanks when she got low enough, or if she was traveling too fast. Would she even know when she hit? The quicker end seemed better, scarier, but less painful.

Acknowledging it incited a feeble acceptance. And soon even the fear faded. Her head relaxed, giving up on stress and worry.

She could not stop this death, so there was no panic for a last minute solution. And what did she have to fear about the afterlife? At nine years old, she was either going to heaven or on top of the list for reincarnation. Yes, she had followed the devil out her window, but she was still a child, hardly accountable for such mistakes.

It could be the last minute of her life, or Peter could still catch her. Either way, Emily felt ready.

As the calmness soaked through and loosened her bones, the dynamics of the plummet changed. She had not recognized the pleasantry of the sensation. The air whipping against her skin did not sting. In fact, it was rather comforting, like a cold pillowing pressing upon her back. She stretched her arms and legs to their lengths, tossing her head as a delighted smile broke on her face. The wind cradled her with cold soft blows, dipping into her arches, massaging her skin. It was almost perfect, if not for the noise and foreseen brevity.

She thought that it would be nice to simply fall forever.

Above thousands of little white dots winked at her from the navy universe, as if they understood. She winked back, sharing the secret.

Since there seemed time yet, Emily continued to watch and ponder the stars. How had they come into existence? Maybe she could be a star. If all they did was hang in the sky and then fall, well, she certainly did not mind.

The only trouble was how to get up so high. A small spiteful thought suggested Peter.

Instead of grimacing though, she took it in full consideration.

The stars looked very far away. Could even he make it?

Perhaps she was already destined to be a star, her subconscious just now realizing the future. What if she fell through the Earth and then to the other side? She would become a star on the over a land that was not her home, but that was alright. As she had not planned this trip, had not told mother or father to look for her shining bright in the sky tomorrow night.

It would be very exciting to see how other towns and cities looked from the sky. Or farmlands and forests, if that's where she fell through and overtop.

She was anxiously wondering how tiny cows and cars would become, when a blur in the air crashed into her, waking her from the daze. Two stiff supports shoved themselves underneath her legs and shoulders. Her weight crashed onto them, and her hair and dress dropped as the wind eased. A rumbling warmth pressed against her side.

She did not need to see what had stopped her midair. Although mentally prepared not to be rescued, and a bit disappointed that she was, she had known Peter would come.

He grinned at her eagerly, pressing for her thoughts of this last lengthy trick. At first she could not think of a response, the effects of her dreamlike state lingering, and fuzzy in her brain. Then, Emily realized what had happened.

It was wondrous. He had shaken off her fears of flying, and more so the falling. She would do it again, no matter if he could catch her.

She answered his question with an equal absence of words, laughing boldly, and loud enough so that the night sky could hear fully too. Peter joined, not to be out shown by his guest. His own jeers and victory crows sounded somewhat threatening and very animalistic, but Emily was finally coming around to expect it.

Eventually, both voices died, the silent night settling back into the air.

"So, What trick should we do next?" Peter asked, the glint egging her to choose something good.

Emily smiled without hesitation or insecurity, assured that her choice would never fail to thrill either of them. Mother said he liked adventures; she was just beginning to realize that she would enjoy them too.

"Let's go to the stars!" She said.

Peter seemed to like this idea, the corners of his lips climbing higher onto his thin cheeks.

"Lead the way."

Emily lifted her eyes to the sky, and for the first time took in the full canopy. There were so many, higher numbers than she had ever been taught to count. For a moment, choosing which direction seemed impossible. Which stars did she want to see? They could not all be the same, and she had to choose the right ones to sit between for when she joined their ranks. She scanned in concentration over the little dots, until deciding which looked the brightest and sharpest.

She lifted her arm, finger pointing slightly to the right.

"That one!"

* * *

_More short stories may follow. I have a few good disturbing ideas, as they as so easy to come by with Peter Pan and the lost boys._


End file.
